


Последняя сфера

by Albastella



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albastella/pseuds/Albastella
Summary: When the world falls down,The Goblin King see off the dying sun.





	Последняя сфера

Мир рушился. В эфирном мареве закатного солнца парили частицы, разлетевшиеся от взрыва самой сущности его царства. Дрейфующие в воздухе каменные глыбы — вот всё, что осталось от его Лабиринта.

Он бессильно сидел на единственной уцелевшей каменной площадке с полуобвалившейся аркой и смотрел на плывущие в золотисто-мерцающем воздухе осколки созданного им древнего мира. Он создал его давным-давно из мешанины света, камня и воздуха, такой же, какая творилась вокруг сейчас. Впрочем, он не был уверен, сохранилось ли само понятие времени. Здесь оно было условно, подвластное ему, как и все прочие законы мира, который он создал давным-давно из хаоса, оформив его, заковав в зыбкие границы и подчинив своей воле. Здесь правили грёзы, его грёзы, здесь безраздельно правила его воля.

До тех пор, пока он не встретил девочку, чья воля была так же сильна, как его. Она вступила в его владения и двинулась вглубь Лабиринта, покоряя его своей волей, наполняя своими грёзами и изменяя его. Как разрушительный смерч, она прошла сквозь его запутанную головоломку, перевернув его мир вверх дном, и явилась в сердце его королевства, добравшись до него самого, загнанного в угол в замке за Городом гоблинов, потому что для него больше не осталось места в собственном мире.

И она сказала те слова, что не произносил до неё никто, те, что нельзя было произносить. И мир разлетелся на части, обрушиваясь, как хрупкая иллюзия под напором суровой и неумолимой реальности. Он смотрел на неё в немом ужасе и боли, отчаянно протягивая ей то, что она так хотела — её мечты, — молча умоляя о капитуляции. Но она не взяла кристалл желаний, лишь стояла и смотрела на него в упор непонимающими и от этого такими жестокими глазами, и произносила запретные слова. Кристалл рассыпался в прах, сама ткань мироздания трещала и рвалась в клочья, и девочка стала исчезать, возвращаясь в свой мир. А он ничего не мог поделать. Он проиграл. И теперь умирал.

Да, он однажды создал этот мир. Это было так давно, что он не помнил, как это сделал. Он не помнил, откуда появился сам в этом мире, и иногда в его голову закрадывалась предательская мысль, а точно ли он создал Лабиринт, а не наоборот... Но он всегда отвергал эту мысль, допуская лишь компромиссную о взаимосвязи и взаимоподдерживании. Он создал эту идеальную в своей пленительности ловушку, он вдохнул жизнь в бесчувственные камни, и появились живые стены. Он рассмеялся — и стены населили причудливые обитатели. Он разгневался — и возникли опасные дремучие леса, болота и ямы. Он создал Лабиринт, играя. Он играл всю свою долгую жизнь, перестраивая его по малейшей прихоти. Он был богом. Вот только, как оказалось, не бессмертным.

Он мог бы вновь оживить его, если бы хватило сил. Нужна всего лишь одна искра, чтобы раздуть из неё могучее пламя обновлённой жизни.

Он поднял чуть дрожащую руку к груди. Щегольские перчатки лопнули, и из-под расползшейся ткани показалась морщинистая кожа не рук даже, а птичьих лап, высунулись длинные загнутые когти. Он погрузил лапу в белые перья плаща — не плаща больше, а оперения. И нащупал свой кулон, бережно сжав и подняв его к лицу. Теперь, перевёрнутый, он имел явные очертания бычьей головы — ирония над ним, как Минотавр охраняющим хитросплетения им же самим сотканной головоломки. Он поднял кулон-таурус ко рту, закрыл глаза и выдохнул в него весь драгоценный воздух из своей груди. Из круглой серебряной сердцевины с высеченным символом вечности взметнулась тончайшая дымка с мелкими мерцающими искорками, тонко зазвенев переливами крохотных серебряных колокольчиков. Он подставил ладони, и пыльца, блестя на солнце, опустилась на них. На грубой коже засияла хрупкая хрустальная сфера, бликуя в рассеянном гаснущем свете.

Он открыл глаза — голубой человеческий и золотисто-янтарный птичий, чтобы посмотреть на своё творение, но нутро вдруг скрутило от дикой боли. Зайдясь в мучительном, разрывающем грудную клетку кашле, он упал навзничь на щербатый камень бесформенной грудой белоснежных перьев, откинув руку с зажатым сокровищем в сторону и едва не выронив его. Он бессильно повернул голову набок и посмотрел на шар, зажатый в его когтях на самом краю каменной площадки. Шар поймал тускнеющий луч закатного солнца, выскользнувший из-за арки, и ослепительно засиял.

Он всмотрелся в его мерцающую глубину. Там, из неясных вихрящихся грёз, стал проступать образ замка. Он прищурил свои разные глаза, напрягая слабеющее зрение и затуманенный болью разум. Отчётливо проступали светлые башни замка, он рос, мощной громадой возносясь к желтеющему небу, вгрызаясь в ясный небосвод зубчатыми башнями и острыми шпилями. В окне показался вид на тронный зал, где всё было по-прежнему - рогатый трон с пурпурной накидкой, восковые свечи в латунных канделябрах и огромные напольные часы, стрелки на которых замерли на отметке в тринадцать часов.

Край каменной арки заслонил тускнеющий солнечный луч, и на замок упала тень, поглощая его. С трудом владея немеющей конечностью, он поднял сферу выше и вбок, пытаясь поймать свет угасающего закатного солнца. И в отчаянии подбросил в воздух.

Она взлетела и зависла над его бессильно распластавшейся полуптичьей фигурой, легко и невесомо, переливаясь, как радужный мыльный пузырь. Она поймала уходящий свет, ослепительно сверкнула и взорвалась волшебным фейерверком, и стала оседать драгоценной алмазной пылью на белых перьях, на лице с заострившимися чертами, где уже было мало человеческого, на нежных перистых волосах. Он раскрыл зажмуренные глаза и посмотрел в небо, чьи тёплые персиковые оттенки уступали место холодным вечерним краскам. Голубой глаз побледнел и помутился, в нём, как в водах горного ледяного озера, затаилось равнодушие. Золотой птичий глаз, наоборот, ярко вспыхнул, поймав последний отблеск умирающего солнца. Вспыхнул остро, горячо, как сверхновая звезда, полный жизни и неукротимой ярости, словно маленькое новое солнце.

Тело Короля Гоблинов сжалось, утонув в куче белого пуха, словно впитываясь в камень под ним. И вдруг куча разлетелась, засыпав весь дрожащий темнеющий воздух белыми перьями. Из белой бури вынырнула светлая птица и, раскинув крылья, плавно полетела к горизонту, где на границе света и мрака скрылось солнце Андеграунда.


End file.
